lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumbling Armor (Legacy)
"'Those who do not fear death.' It reminds me of Lobotomy's slogan. I don't know if it is admirable mindset, though." - Angela "Left with this armor alone, employee [ ] feels a gaze upon him. Of course, no one is inside of that armor." - Crumbling Armor Crumbling Armor (O-05-61-T) is an artifact Abnormality with the appearance of a thoroughly aged suit of Japanese style armor with a V or U shaped crest on the helmet. The chest portion of the armor has a painted representation of cherry blossoms with paint that does not appear to be faded. There are several instances of rust around the folds of the armor, and the right arm is disconnected from the rest of the body. A glowing blue eye can be seen inside the helmet. Ability Its ability is "Spirit of Association". When a Pacifist employee or an employee wearing a Shield enters to its containment room, the room will become darker for a moment, and after a glare of the armor, it will decapitate the employee and drop its mood by a little bit. Passively, employees who perform violence work on it, at least 3 times or more, will receive a special trait, recognizable by an armor plate over the shoulder of the employee, which will change over the time by the amount of Violence work did to Crumbling Armor by the same employee. The buff will start as a positive one, as more violence works are performed on it, the armor plate will become more red and the trait will start to decrease the stats of the employee greatly, specially their Health. After a large amount of violence works were performed, if the employee works again with Crumbling Armor, the employee will get decapitated by it. The trait is permanent and can't be removed in any way. Origin Crumbling Armor was an armor used in different battles by their owners and ancestors. Starting from being an armor of a general, who died by an arrow shot, but the armor remained untouched, passing over generations to the successors who also died without the armor receiving any damage. With its last owner, a warrior, who didn't wear the armor in any battle, without any injuries, and died of old age; the armor's arm plate was damaged, without exterior damaged. The family of the warrior donated the armor to a museum, where the company found it. When and how its anomalous effects appeared is still unknown. Caretaking Crumbling Armor responds best to Violence work. Likes Cleanliness work. Is neutral to Nutrition, and hates Consensus and Amusement work. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when it is in a Good or Neutral mood, and drains a moderate amount of energy when Distressed. Crumbling Armor's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 20%, it will feel distressed, between 20% and 90%, it will be neutral; and above 90%, it will feel happy. * "A pacifist employee and a shielded employee were put into a containment room at Crumbling Armor. After the work ended, both employees were found with their neck cut." * "Experimental results showed that the highest working efficiency was observed in the experiment group in which violence work was concentrated on Crumbling Armor." * "Employees who had committed violence more than a certain number of times were found to have artifact (Crumbling Armor-01) with the same ingredients as Crumbling Armor. The employees stated that Crumbling Armor was given a feeling of protection." * "The Crumbling Armor-01 was ordered to continue engage violence work, and each time the work was completed, the physical examination of the employee and the work efficiency assessment were carried out. As a result of the test, it was found that the effect given by the Crumbling Armor-01 to the target changes according to the number of violent operations." * ">; If an employee with Crumbling Armor -01 is attempting excessive violence, the effect that artifact provides to the target gradually changes to negative." * "Let the employee with Crumbling Armor -01 continue 10 to 20 other tasks continuously. Then, when the employee enters the containment room of the Crumbling Armor, Crumbling Armor-01 disappears and the neck is cut off and the employee dies." Strategy Crumbling Armor is a simple Abnormality to take care of if memorizing isn't a problem. The Abnormality becomes dangerous against employees wearing Shields or being Pacifists because Crumbling Armor will kill them if are sent to its containment room, limit the agents by their Life Style and also by their equipment. Employees can also get a special trait that can change over the time by performing Violence work but the beneficial starting effect will not last with more Violence works. Crumbling Armor's mood gauge can be increased with Violence and Cleanliness work but is advised to don't perform Violence work several times with the same employee, instead, use Cleanliness work to avoid the extra effects of the trait. Crumbling Armor deals average Psychological Damage, so agents of level 2 or higher can easily deal with it in case of failure. The ability of Crumbling Armor allows it to instantly kill any employees of Pacifist's Lifestyle and employees who wield Shields. In the case of getting Crumbling Armor and having any of the mentioned employees, is recommended to move the Pacifist employees to other departments and remove the Shield equipment of the agents who are going to interact with it. The special trait of Crumbling Armor is given after 3 Violence works performed by an employee, which will change after a certain amount of Violence work performed. Starting as a good trait and increasing the good stats after 3 stages, it will become worse after it, decreasing the HP of the employee drastically, but increasing the Avoidance Rate for a huge amount. These employees can perform works with other Abnormalities and don't suffer damage even when failing at work, making them useful for works but not for suppression. The agents should not perform more Violence Work with Crumbling Armor since there are no more changes of stats and just give a chance to the Abnormality to kill the employee. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "An armor that seems it was used hundreds of years ago. Engraving on the bottom says "Life is only given to those who do not fear death.". Obviously, putting this armor on is forbidden by the company rule. There are rumors about employees pretending to put the armor on for fun. Check this immediately!" * "The armor was secured from a museum. Following are fragments of its legend. <......This armor belonged to general XXXX, who joined the XX war on the year of XXX. It was his family's heirloom, passed over many generations. The general was always in this armor in order to protect himself. Unfortunately, an arrow flew into its gap, killing him instantly. But the armor remained undented. After that, the armor was passed over to XXX, who was the commander of OO battalion. The commander was always steel-clad whenever he set out to battle. In one battle, he fell from the horse while running away from enemies and died due to severe injury to his skull. Still, the armor remained undamaged. There are several more people who had their hands on this armor, and they all died. However, the armor always stayed in its best condition. Few years later, the armor ended up in a warrior named XXX. His rumors quickly spread about how he just contained the armor, not wearing it in battles. He died of old age after participating in dozens of wars without a single injury. In the process, the armor's arm plate was damaged. But there was no sign of exterior impact. Later, XXX's family donated the armor to a museum.>" * "After running few test on it, we managed to get following conclusions. When this armor is worn by 1. Pacifist 2. An employee equipped with a shield 3. A cowardly employee, the chances of fatal injury or death drastically increased. On the other hand, when an employee who has no fear about death wore this armor, the chances of injury or death exceedingly decreased." * "One of the personnel managers suggested an entrance test where an interviewee wears this armor and walk for 10 minutes. The suggestion was immediately rejected." Flavour Text * "Cowardly employees sense something creepy around Crumbling Armor." * "Many generals were in possession of this armor. Nobody knows whether it was the war, or the armor that took their lives away." * "Crumbling Armor was made hundreds of years ago. The craftsman that created this armor is unidentified, but at least it is sure that he hated cowards." * "There are rumors about how passionate battle cry saying "Chrage!" can be heard around this armor in middle of the night." * "A little bit broken, but this armor is unbelievably well-preserved considering that it is an artifact from hundreds of years ago." * "Left with this armor alone, employee feels a gaze upon . Of course, no one is inside of that armor." * "The right arm plate is broken. After a diagnosis, the damage came from the inside, not the outside." * "The armor still waits those who are reckless, and gave up on their lives." Trivia * At the moment, Crumbling Armor is the only abnormality able to give an unique trait which can change over the time. Gallery Crumbling Armor Preparation.png|Crumbling Armor preparing the attack Crumbling Armor Attack.png|Decapitation Crumbling Armor Aftermath.png|Corpse of the decapitated employee Crumbling Armor-01 Employee 1.png|Crumbling Armor's trait, stage 1 Crumbling Armor-01 Employee 2.png|Crumbling Armor's trait, stage 2 Crumbling Armor-01 Employee 3.png|Crumbling Armor's trait, stage 3 Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Machine/Artifact Category:Original Category:Legacy